MusicLoveRock!
by MorphiedWorld
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki lifes take a turn when they met a girl named Iris Uztmiuki and her band "Bleeding Roses. Their lives are put on the line once they befriend her. Iris has a past that back and want blood. and what's this to do with Sasuke's older brother Itachi and his Family?


_Music-Love-Rock!_

Chapter 1

"Iris come on!" Uhou shouted carrying his electric guitar around his shoulder. Uhou has had that guitar since he was 10. "Oi! Princess come on we have a show to do."  
Rin slapped Iris shoulder and smiling his fox like grin." Don't tell me you're getting stage fright, princess?" Rin laughed and wrapped his arm around Iris pulling her close. "Please Rin-kun I never get stage fright."she trailed off remembering she has to try and make it to Ren's birthday party before it ends.

"If that's true then move your fucking ass Iris!" Choio shouted throwing Iris her mic. Which she caught.

"Alright I'm going; damn she needs to get laid quickly." Iris mumbled low hoping know one would hear. But Rin heard and busted out laughing. Iris walks off to her spot where she'll be lifted on to the stage. She let out a sigh and kissed the ribbon around her mic. "Oi, Iris were going to make millions after this concert. "  
Uhou said eyeing Iris with passion. A smirk went across Iris lips. "Yeah and you can finally take me on that date you promised me when I was twelve Uhou-kun." Iris purred his name licking her lips and winking at him. Uhou smirked and turned his head as he began to rise to the stage.

Iris closed her eyes and listened to her band play. 'It's her time to shine and sing her heart out.' Iris though to herself as the stage started to rise and when iris opened her eyes. There were camera's flashing, people cheering. Guys squeal. As in girl squealing. The crowd was screaming. "I love you", "Marry me!", "Have my baby"

Iris blew the crowd a kiss and brought the mic to her lips. "How's everyone tonight!" She shouted. The crowd roared with cheers. "Hm say Uhou, Rin do you think this crowd is loud enough to rock with Bleeding Roses."  
"Nah Iris I don't think they are." Rin said flashing his famous smirk toward the crowd. Causing girls scream, cry, and faint. Uhou chuckled and winked at the crowd. "Maybe be if we rocked out some they would be able to, don't you think Iris."  
Uhou said in huskily voice and smirking. "Hmmm I don't know about you guys but I think I need a doctor. Seems like I got Uhou feva how about you guys!" The crowd screamed chanting Uhou. "Oi, I know a cure! Rin jumped up and stole a kiss from Iris. She needed." The crowd jumped up and down chanting both Uhou and Rin.

"My, my it seems our fans are going insane. Tsk, tsk this will only lead to misery." Rin started playing his drums and Uhou joined in with his guitar. Iris started singing.

I'm in the business of misery. Let's take it from the top. She got a body like an hour glass, that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time, before we all run out. Iris walked over to Uhou. And bobbed her head. When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months she finally set him free. Iris shook her finger and cupped Uhou face. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we had caught on fire. Iris backed away and pointed to herself and smirked.

She got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile!

Iris raised her voice.

Whoa, I never meant to brag. But, I got him where I want him now!

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now. But god it feels so good!

Iris snagged into the mic.

Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause it just feels so…it just feels so good.

Second chances they ever matter. People never change, once you're a whore you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that'll never change.

Iris shrugged.

And about forgiveness. We're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way. Well there are a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent to get to who. They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag. But, I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from now. But god does it feel so good. Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause god does it feel so…Iris elegantly sang.

It just feels so good. I watched his wildest dream come true, not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true not one of them involving!

Iris voice grew louder. Iris jumped into the crowd as Rin and Uhou did there solo together.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

The crowd moved Iris back to the stage.

Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now. But god does it feel so good! Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause got it just feels so…it just feels so good.

Iris whipped the sweat off her forehead.

Tell me how many of you like's misery! Iris shouted to the crowd. The crowd jumped up and down.

Yo, Iris you think I could show'em how bewitched you are? Uhou asked tossing his guitar to Iris. Me bewitched? Iris giggled. Let's see what you got. Uhou grabbed Iris waist ad leaned down and started to sing.

Uhou: you're attractive little witch, you're beautiful.

Iris put the mic to her lips and joined.

Iris: beautiful. Uhou: your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart. Iris: I broke your heart.

Uhou: enchanting words, little witch, you cast a spell. Iris stocks Uhou cheek. Iris: I cast my spell. Uhou: masked destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse.

Rin grabs Iris and she wraps her leg around his waist as he sings. Rin: you got me bewitched cause I'm under your spell.

Uhou and Rin: oh-ohhhh ohhhh.

Rin: you must be a witch cause I'm living in hell.

Uhou and Rin: oh-ohhhh ohhhh

Uhou pulled Iris away from Rin and close to his lips. Uhou: now is the time, now is the hour, I have the magic, I am the power. Oh, all I need is one star in the sky wish for you every night.

Iris pushed away from Uhou. She spinned around and fell in to Rin's arms. Iris: I tricked you to fall in love, little boy. Iris stroked Rin's chin and pulled away. Iris: I played with you till' I was done, like a toy. Heart in love, as I destroy the end of you. Uhou: the end of me.

Iris eye's flickered to Uhou and there gaze met. Iris: so easily fooled little boy to think it's true. Uhou: I'm in love with you.

Rin placed his hands on Iris waist and grinds up against her.

Rin: you got me bewitched cause I'm under your spell. Rin and Uhou: oh-ohhh

Rin lips brushed up against the back of Iris neck. Iris grinded her lips in sync with his.

The crowd cheered for more. But this didn't go unnoticed by a very jealous Uhou. Uhou and Rin: oh-ohhh

Uhou: now is the time, now is the hour. I am the magic, I am the power, oh. All I need is one stare in the sky wish for you every night.

Rin spun Iris around and pulled her to close to his chest.

Rin: now is the time, now is the hour. To take back my heart, to take back my power. This moment to break your spell I see right through you now burn in hell. Uhou: your gone, so long.*2

Rin: now is the time, now is the hour. To take back my heart, to take back my power. This is the moment to break your spell I see right through…burn in hell witch.

Uhou: burn in hell witch.

Rin: you must be a witch cause I am living in hell.

Rin and Uhou: oh-ohhhh

Rin: you must be a witch cause I am living I hell. Oh-ohhh

Uhou: now is the time, now is the hour. I am magic; I am the power, oh. All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.

Rin captures Iris lips. The whole crowd gasp.

"Damn it! the fuck is he doing!" Choio yelled making her way to the side of the stage.

Iris eyes widen in shock. She saw Choio fuming with murder in her eyes. Rin pulled away and licked his lips. But his hand still on her waist. "Uh-well thanks for coming! We'll see you all soon, after out warp tour! I love you all. Iris blew a kiss to the crowd and rushed off the stage."


End file.
